L's Savior
by BreakingTheHarmony
Summary: a Death Note fanfiction inspired by these songs : The Tears Don't Fall,Crawling,Mr.Brightside,KissMy Eyes And Lay Me To Sleep. Caution: contains bad language and yaoi


L's Savior~

WHACK WHAM CRASH!

L was curled up in pain on the cold gray sidewalk.

"You little shit! I told you to pay me back." A dark figure repeatedly kicked L in the face and stomach.

"But you're not listening, I told you I sent someone with the money." L groaned as he clutched his sides.

"Well, I still don't have it…." The dark figure grabbed L by the collar of his shirt and rammed him into the nearest wall of a building.

"Augh, stop it. You're hurting me." L struggled to loosen the figure's grip, but failed. Even though they were in the middle of a highly populated town, no one would stop to help him. Not a soul.

"good." the dark figure hissed. "maybe I should break you." He then punched L full force in the gut. L gasped for air, though the pain stopped him short. Tears welled in his dark eyes. He was dropped back to the ground and then beaten once more. Immense pain was on his pale face.` After only a few momoments, he passed out from it.

"You pathetic weakling." The figure starred down at the collapsed L.

"You bastard." Light Yagami stood at the entrance of the alley.

"Excuse me?" The figure glared almost evilly as it turned to Light.

"You herd me." Light growled viciously. He suddenly round housed the figure in the face, sending him halfway through the alley wall. He ran to L.

"Ryuzaki…." Light whispered softly. Holding him close, he had a better look at his face, witch was bruised, bloodied, and covered with tears. "you're such a dumbass."

"why you little….." The figure got up slowly. Light held L in his arms, closely to his chest, so he could protect him.

"stay away from us." Light then began to run

The two made it to an abandoned warehouse. It had begun to rain, and because of the many holes in the roof, the rains flowed freely into the building, soaking the two to the bone. L began to open his dark rimmed eyes.

"Light…" he questioningly whispered.

"You know…..You're really stupid for doing that." Light whispered with the slightest smile on his face.

"Yes- but I-" L began to protest, but Light had been one step ahead of him. Their lips met. L began to cry once more. Though, they weren't tears of pain, they were tears of pure joy.

Then, L awoke.

He sat up in bed as he tried to process the thoughts that just played over in his mind.

"what kind of preposterous thoughts are in your head?" He used the palm of his hand to gently hit his temple, as if to knock the thoughts out of his head. "hmmm, come to think of it, do I owe someone money? No, I paid them yesterday." L got up and went to his mini fridge. His eyes scanned the inside, then closed in a short moment of disappointment. "nothing." The mini fridge was then closed. "Maybe Tamaki will have something worth eating." L shuffled to the door. A taller dark haired male beat him to opening it.

"You're FINALLY awake." He mocked.

"Yes Tamaki," L looked over at his digital clock, 10:00 PM. "I very well realize it's nighttime." L attempted to pass Tamaki but he was blocked. "Tamaki, please, I am hungry, now will you let me get to the kitchen?" L was beginning to get aggravated.

"No."

"stop being stupid and let me pass."

"No."

"Tamaki, I've asked you twice, you sound like a broken record player. I'm just about ready to crawl between your legs."

"Oh, REALLY? Is that so?" Tamaki kept stepping closer to L, making him back away slowly until he was at the bed frame. Tamaki ground his mouth against L's. Quickly L gasped for air the second Tamaki pulled back. He kissed him again. Tamaki's claw=like hand went up L's shirt. He gasped for air as he used all he could to push Tamaki away.

"Stop." he weakly protested. Tamaki firmly grasped L's hips making him shiver with pain and pleasure.

"You know you like it Ryuzaki." Tamaki purred the name.

"Don't call me that." L growled. 'only he can call me by that name' he thought. L stopped. Did he really like 'him' that way? No, of course not. But then, why did he only want 'him' to call him Ryuzaki? "what is wrong with me?"

"nothing Ryuzaki.: Tamaki purred once more. He slid L from the bed frame and to the floor. Tamaki tongue kissed him an undid L's pants. Even though he struggled, he couldn't break free. Tamaki pulled down L's boxers. He kissed him again. The second Tamaki's lips parted from L's he used all the oxygen he had left to call one name,

"LIGHT!"

Light sat upstairs in his room doing complicated math problems. He suddenly starred up from his math page. "Ry- Ryuzaki…." Light violently shoved all of his things off of his desk, then halfway ripped the door off it's hinges. He trudged down the stairs and burst through the front door.

" Hey Light, you late for a date or something?" his mother called as he burst through the front door.

"Something like that!" He called as he was already halfway down the road. He ran down the endless street. Every so often, he would trip or slide on the water-slicked pavement. Those who still roamed were almost flattened by Light's intense speed.

Suddenly L's agonized scream broke through the night's chill. Light starred at building after building he couldn't tell witch one held L captive. Until another scream smashed through Light's ear drum. Soon enough, he found the apartment and was climbing stair after stair in search of L. though his screams grew louder. Light kicked a hole through the door. Both Tamaki and L starred in shock as Light beat the rest of the door off.

"You bastard." Light growled harshly.

L was still pinned to the floor, half naked and all red.

Tamaki rose quickly ( but kept a foot on L's chest to keep him from moving).

"How dare you….."Tamaki snarled. Light round housed him in the chest sending him, a lamp, and a mirror out the shattered window, virtually killing him.

Light walked slowly over to L.

"Are you okay?" He whimpered softly as he crouched next to him. L weakly shook his head 'no'. "Don't worry. I'll take all of your pain away." Light whispered gingerly as he tongue kissed L. The two friskily wrestled for about 2 minutes. Light won, though, L didn't mind, he liked It that way. He always would.


End file.
